


#elizaformayor

by Cloudnine101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Elections, Eliza and Hamilton aren't in a relationship, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, POV Alternating, Sadly, Twitter, Violence, also there is lots of angelica, in that Hamilton attacks Burr with a salt shaker, so nothing too graphic, which I feel as though I should tag for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza is relatively certain none of this was her idea. Sadly, Angelica doesn't seem to care. Alexander certainly doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_1_

elizaschuyler @tommyjefferson Have you tried asking my employer any of this instead of coming to me? #seriously #this is not my question time #he's still in the shower god damn it #and if he's reading this stop he should holding his phone # you'll get electrocuted # you sad man #adothamforpresident

thelaurensboy @elizaschuyler I second that #get out of the shower alex #adothamforpresident

tommyjefferson @elizaschuyler @thelaurensboy no insult intended #tommyjeffersonforpresident

hercules_m @thelaurensboy He says no insulted intended, he means **** off #beatthesystempeople #but do I love asterisks #who invented asterisks??? #adothamforpresident

elizaschuyler @hercules_m @thelaurensboy This isn't going to get Alexander any more votes, you do realise #my apologies to the people of the us #you should not have to deal with this bickering #they are all ten years old really #adothamforpresident

hercules_m @elizaschuyler @tommyjefferson apologies #adothamforpresident

tommyjefferson @hercules_m accepted #tommyjeffersonforpresident

adotburr @elizaschuyler @tommyjefferson Damn it, Schuyler, why aren't you the one running for office? #elizaschuylerforpresident

elizaschuyler @adotburr I appreciate the sentiment, thanks. #adothamforpresident

hercules_m @elizaschuyler @adotburr seriously though this could mean something

thelaurensboy @hercules_m @elizaschuyler @adotburr you practically created alex let's face it and no he won't mind me saying so you run his whole campaign

angelicaschuyler @elizaschuyler honestly: how many people here would vote for my sister over any of the actual candidates??? #I kno I would

elizaschuyler @angelicaschuyler That's not helping. #adothamforpresident

marquis_lafayette @angelicaschulyer #if it helps I would

adotham @elizaschuyler #am I allowed to say that I'd always support you? #out of the shower #adothamforpresident

elizaschuyler @adotham no #adothamforpresident

 

_2_

Eliza's sitting in the office chair and looking at Hamilton's papers without much luck - he's like a black hole, consuming money everywhere he goes - God, no wonder his family's lost it all, they must have it in their _genes_ \- when there's a knock on the door. She looks up, one hand wrapped around the binder, the other on her coffee, which is getting colder every second she's delayed. The binder's edge has formed a crease in the centre of her palm.

"Angelica," Eliza says, "isn't there a job you're supposed to be going to? On the other side of the city?"

Angelica shrugs. "I may or may not have punched my co-worker in the jaw."

"I'm getting this feeling - like I should be offering you my sisterly wisdom and a shoulder to cry on."

Angelica looks faintly hopeful. "Well?"

"You're a certifiable idiot, but I still love you." Eliza sighs. "Now please could - "

"So," Angelica says, drawing out the words to breaking point, "don't get mad, but I kinda put forward an Internet poll."

The brakes slam on.

"No."

Angelica's braids sway around her head when she slumps. "You'd be great! Come on. At least look at it. You're already a politician, so why not take it further? I've been reading, and get this - you're qualified!" 

" _No_. I'm working. Go home."

"Eliza, you'd the perfect. You're a great speaker. You've worked on Hamilton's campaign. You've stuffed more pamphlets in letter boxes than you can count. You've launched a fundraiser for the orphanage, for God's sake!"

"That did not go well," Eliza forces out, "and also - "

"You have a flexible career. You want that orphanage. If you're mayor, they can't take it away from you again." Angelica sits forwards in the chair. There are slight rips in the tops of her jeans. "The world doesn't need another corrupt politician. It needs you."

Eliza runs her hands through her hair. "No."

_

angelicaschuyler @yorktownmayoralelection #sign up if you want to see @elizaschuyler as your new mayor #please #she needs to see this

_

"Four hundred names," Eliza says. "Four _hundred_? In two _hours_? You're _sure_?"

Angelica shoves her phone across the table. "You're running," she says, "no buts."

 

_3_

adotham @johnlaurens @hercules_m @marquis_lafayette #so @elizaschuyler is going to be yorktown's next mayor #what are you doing @angelicaschuyler #stop stealing my workforce god damn it #trying to campaign here #fyi #adothamforpresident

_

"Gilbert," Eliza says, "you're a practical man. How do I write a speech?"

Gilbert shrugs. He pours himself another measure of whiskey, and stares around the room. Eliza has a very pretty house. He's not entirely sure if he's helping. Eliza's taking around the room, practically pulling out her hair in clumps.

"Relax," Gilbert instructs, but is ignored. He returns to his inspection of the rather lovely cut-glass decanter.

 

_4_

Twenty minutes past midnight. Alexander's woken by his buzzing phone. He's over-worked. 

"I got the speech," John reads aloud over his shoulder. "It's from Eliza."

The point where John's touching Alexander's waist feels red-hot. Alexander turns around, and presses a kiss against John's forehead before slumping into the beautiful expanse of shoulder before him. Why shouldn't a man enjoy a fe material pleasures now and again? And John is -

Another message. _I know you're awake_ , it reads. _You never sleep. Ever._ Then: _Text me back._ Please. Then: _ALEXANDER HAMILTON TEXT._ Alexander can't see these yet, of course. He's otherwise occupied. Fill in the blanks for yourself.

"Alright, alright," Alexander finally snarls, giving in, as John's hand stills on the side of his head, fingers splayed. "Show me what you've got."

 

_5_

"Eliza's going mad," Hamilton says, sliding into the booth. Aaron raises a brow at him. He's not sure if he's in the mood for one of Hamilton's little games. They inevitably end with Hamilton winning and Jefferson after his head. "I'm telling you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Aaron informs him. "Now you two can match."

In response, true to form, Hamilton throws a salt shaker at his head.

 

_6_

Eliza's standing on a bucket, and staring out over the expectant crowd. She coughs. At the back of the room, John Laurens takes a photo. He puts up his thumbs afterwards, and it is a pointless gesture, but it's one that he probably means. He's a nice guy, John. Too bad Hamilton's sunk his claws into him - but Hamilton's been working a _lot_ recently, and - 

Angelica shifts. She's cold. Eliza won't meet her eyes. For the first time, she begins to wonder if this isn't actually the best idea she's ever had.

Eliza's rubbing her hands on her perfectly pressed trousers. Her script is, most likely, a crumpled ball in her pocket. She's always done that when she gets stressed. Their tutors used to hate her.

"How many of you have ever felt like nobody's listening?" Eliza asks, shocking Angelica. "Because I think that, if we're being honest with ourselves, we all have."

_

angelicaschuyler @adotham @johnlaurens @hercules_m @marquis_lafayette https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P_PIAghD6E #SHE SMASHED IT #IT WAS AMAZING #elizaformayor

johnlaurens @angelicaschuyler @adotham @hercules_m @marquis_lafayett #have you ever felt like nobody's listening #fantastic #brilliant #just #how did we never know about this? #elizaformayor

adotham @johnlaurens @angelicaschuyler @hercules_m @marquis_lafayett take THAT tom jefferson #elizaformayor

 

_7_

"That went well," Hercules hears Aaron Burr say, somewhere in the background. He's too busy throwing his arms around Eliza and picking her up in the air to care. Angelica's yelling, and John's waving his hands around like some kinda wild goose - wings flapping - and Hamilton's sorta maybe crying, although Hercules'd bet anything that he's gonna go lock himself in the bathroom until he calms down.

_

 

So, Eliza keeps going with the speeches until Hercules is dreaming about that damn orphanage when he goes to sleep at night. Aaron Burr's been making campaign posters. It's nice of him and all, but kinda hard to appreciate when you're already on four hours of shut-eye a night tops, minus the time you're on the phone with Hamilton telling him to calm his tits.

Bottom line is this: Eliza Hamilton is going somewhere. Hercules isn't certain of precisely where, though. Four months later, though, he knows he's ready to drop. Alexander must be on his knees. Hercules squirts more sauce onto his fries and lets his head drop. 

 

_8_

Selection day. Number One. Big Boom. The room is hung with yellow and red drapes. John's got an ache in his neck, and his hands are sore from clapping. Eliza's in the middle of the stage. She approaches the podium tentatively, as though it might just snap forwards and eat her. At his side, Alex is fidgeting.

"Relax," John tells him, squeezing his hand.

"I'm so frightened for her," Alexander says, with the air of a man confessing. "What if everybody hates it?"

The carpet's plush enough for John to sink into it as he steps forward. Alexander looks particularly striking in profile. That, mixed with the alcohol, is lowering John's capacity for coherent thought.

"Oh, for God's sake," John soothes, as quietly as he can, "why would they ever do that, love?"

Alex quirks him that small, sardonic smile that launched him up the voting polls the year before last. "They all hated me."

"That's because you're an ass."

John receives the elbow to his ribs with as much dignity as he can muster. Somewhere to his left, Angelica Schuyler has broken down in sobs. John passes her his handkerchief. She pats ineffectually at the lines of mascara streaming along her cheeks. 

"Damn it," Angelica garbles, "I'm just so - I'm _so_ \- " 

 

_9_

madison_virginia @tommyjefferson you do realise your main rival's ex-political advisor is an internet sensation #follow the hashtag jefferson #have you ever felt like nobody's listening #f**king gold #watch your back #i'm telling you now

tommyjefferson @madison_virginia #what'd I miss?

 

_10_

Eliza's on her own in her new office. "And I'm the mayor," she tells the wall. "Now what?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He lost," Eliza says, her pretty face pinched in concern, "by 5%. To Aaron Burr."
> 
> John winces. "I heard. It was on the news, as was his - social media...response."

tommyjefferson @adotburr congrats to the liberal presidential candidate @adotburr My consolations to @adotham - he just couldn't make the cut #tommyjeffersonforpresident

adotburr @tommyjefferson delighted to have your approval. Big thanks to everyone who supported me. This means a lot. America, you have my word that I will (1/?)

try to do my country proud. Regards to @adotham, who is, as ever, an inspiration. #aaronburrforpresident (2/?)

adotham @tommyjefferson @adotburr go drown yourselves

adotham @tommyjefferson @adotburr the new liberal candidate will never be able to do this country justice 

adotham @tommyjefferson @adotburr when I became a politician I promised myself that I would provide truth and justice and I have failed

adotham @tommyjefferson @adotburr my apologies, America

tommyjefferson @adotham I'd ask you politely to stop insulting your colleague but it wouldnt work

adotham @tommyjefferson WOULDN'T. WOULDN'T. if you're going to be president - which I hope to god you won't - learn how to punctuate correctly you ignorant pleb. 

madison_virginia @adotham don't say something you'll regret Hamilton 

adotham @madison_virginia #you're just a lackey #you don't deserve more than hashtags #if you can even read this #becayse technologically you're from the eighteenth century 

adotburr @adotham don't take this further (also you don't capitalise) 

adotham @adotburr from a man who copied my username, that's rich #guess what burr rhymes with? #it begins with a c #but i'm not saying it #see if you can work it out @adotburr #if you can spare the braincells #which is doubtful 

 

_

 

By the time John arrives, Eliza looks at her wits' end - which is, well, fair enough. 

"He lost," Eliza says, her pretty face pinched in concern, "by 5%. To Aaron Burr."

John winces. "I heard. It was on the news, as was his - social media...response."

"I've been in there consoling him." Eliza massages her temples. "It's a disaster. This is literally everything I've been trying to avoid for the past ten years."

"Ah."

"He came across like some kind of vigilante serial killer. I had to drag the laptop off him. He was crying. Hysterically."

"Ah."

Eliza's holding a notepad against her hip. "I have to get back to work," she says. "To my actual job, which is being the mayor. Alexander seems to have forgotten that."

"Of course. Anything interesting happening?"

"Not much," Eliza says. "I mean, there's a bunch of people protesting against the budget cuts by lying down in front of their tractors, but what else is new?"

"Indeed."

Eliza steps out onto the pavement, face grimly, rigidly determined. "I've got to go and check on the orphanage. Angelica promised she wouldn't hire cowboys, but she can't tell one end of business from another - and don't tell me there are no ends to business, Laurens."

"There's the way in and the way out," John concedes. "Have a good afternoon."

"Thanks," Eliza calls back to him. Her voice drifts on the wind, mimicking the action of her scarf. Laurens watches her until she's at the end of the road before he turns.

 

_

 

"He couldn't even let me have _this_!"

Alexander's waving his phone in the air like it's a pistol. John's about an inch away from asking him to lower his weapon. It's hardly a happy atmosphere.

"This?"

Alexander howls. "Virginia! _Virginia_! The state that's always - always - been my downfall. What makes people in Virginia so special, huh? What makes them entitled?"

"Washington's from Virginia," John points out, and watches Alexander's shoulders slump - gracelessly, he might add, which is something practically unheard of in association with the man. These straits must be dire indeed.

"Washington - former president, I might add. _He_ supported me. And who did they pick? Burr! Aaron Burr, _sir_. Because he's handsome, and he's smart, and he graduated university in two years - I could have done that! But no, then he brings up the dead parents, and the crowd's gone! When do I ever play the orphan card?"

"You have dug it up once or twice, if I recall correctly," John reminds him. "That time in Alabama, for instance, you had a couple of people crying."

Alexander is shameless. "Desperate times," he says, "and anyway, that was hardly the whole thing. If I'd gone out there and spoken about my mother's dying wish for half an hour, I'd have won by more than 5.43%!"

"Burr _is_ a good speaker."

Alexander's glare freezes John's heart, liver and intestines at the same time.

"Mr Burr, _sir_ , is a slimeball. He sucks up! He doesn't _have_ a stance! Tells people what he wants to hear, and - and squeezes all of the life out of public matters! Our finances need a shake-up the size of the state. He's going to sit and let Jefferson take the presidency out of his hands, and _then_ where will we be?"

"Republican." John sits down on the floor. He lays a hand against Alexander's knee. "And Burr won't lose it. He hasn't got the guts to chuck it away with dignity. He'll have to go for all or nothing, now."

On the desk, one of the computers is buzzing. There's a half-completed game of pinball on screen. John can't help wonder whether Eliza was going to win or not.

"It's the nothing part I'm worried about." Alexander leans sideways. His breath is warm against John's neck. John brings an arm up to shield him. Alexander's been chewing his fingernails. John's hand runs up and down his back of its own accord. He loves Alexander's firmness of posture - that, and the way he smiles. There's a certain strength to both which is enamouring. John would never admit that, of course. Alexander would have bragging material forever.

"You know you're going to have to apologise to Thomas Jefferson," John ventures, after Alexander's hands have found their way to his sleeves.

Alexander says something in character.


End file.
